Ilios
Eyrios (イリオス Iriosu) is a knight of Freege, guarding the Norden Line. Being of common birth, he dreams of being a noble some day. He has such a complex toward his peasant heritage that Karin teases him about it, namely by dubbing him Olson. He can be recruited in Chapter 16A by having Karin talk to him, but only if Olwen has not been recruited previously, or was killed prior to the start of the chapter. Character Data Recruitment *Chapter 16A: Enemy, talk with Karin (but Olwen must be dead or not recruited). Base stats |Mage Knight |8 |40 |10 |9 |13 |14 |14 |10 |6 |8* |0** |1 |0 |Sword- A Thunder - A Fire - D Wind - D |Prayer Sun Sword |Bolting Master Sword Thoron Sol Manual * 5 move while dismounted ** 3 as an enemy unit Growth rates |50% |40% |45% |55% |50% |70% |15% |10% |1% Support bonus Supports Nobody Supported by Nobody Overview The player must make a choice between the two playable Mage Knights, Olwen and Eyrios, as neither can be on the same team simultaneously. Compared to Olwen, Eyrios has superior durability and very well-rounded stats, at the expense of joining later than her. With his two personal skills, Sol and Prayer, Eyrios has good frontline capabilities, and a higher chance of surviving consecutive enemy attacks. Eyrios has much higher base stats than Olwen, with nearly double her HP, Strength, and Defense, but weaker Magic. Unlike Olwen, though, who specializes in raw magic alone, Eyrios has fairly balanced stats in both types of offense, letting him use either swords or tomes with little penalty. His A rank in both Thunder magic and swords gives him immediate access to powerful weapons, too. Unfortunately, Eyrios lacks supports with other characters, while Olwen has supports with Leaf and Fred. Also, his Pursuit critical coefficient is at 0, which means he cannot counter attacks with a critical hit unlike Olwen, though this can be remedied by giving him the Wrath skill. Eyrios is the more likely of the two to achieve solid stats naturally, but the player may still prefer to use Olwen for her two personal weapons, the powerful Dime Thunder and the Holy Sword, both of which make her a formidable fighter once trained. Ultimately, it is at the player's discretion. Quotes Death quote Escape quote As an enemy Conversations Talk with Karin *(Chapter 16A) Karin: Excuse me? Eyrios: What? Who are you? Stop bothering me! Karin: Hey, can you switch to our side? Please? Eyrios: Huh? What are you talking about? Weird girl... Karin: No? Oh well, I thought so. Fine, then. Good bye... Eyrios: Hey! Wait a sec! Karin: Yes? Eyrios: All right. I'll switch sides if you'll do me a favor in return. Karin: Really! So what do you want? Eyrios: Let's see... How about letting me become a noble once Lenster is recaptured. Karin: That shouldn't be too hard. You want to be a noble? So you're a commoner? Wow, then you must have worked really hard. A commoner becoming a higher knight in the Freeji army is a rarity. Eyrios: Stop calling me a commoner! Yeah, I'm no noble, but I'm not ashamed of it! I'm proud to be a commoner! Karin: Then why do you want to become a noble? Eyrios: Erg... Well... That's none of your business! Karin: I'm Karin. What's your name? Eyrios: It's Eyrios... Karin: Your name sounds really noble. Is it your real name? Eyrios: Of course it is! My old man gave it to me hoping we'd make it to nobility some day! Karin: Then your complex with nobility must come from your name. Maybe you should change it. How about Olson? It suits you better, don't you think? Eyrios: O-Olson...? Hey, stop playing around with people's names... Karin: Okay, Olson, so you're now on our side. See you around! Eyrios: H-Hey... Ending Eyrios - The Ambitious Knight (野心家の騎士 Yashin-ka no kishi) Much to his joy, Eyrios was granted nobility in the New Kingdom of Thracia. However, politics apparently weren't his strong point, and management of his land ended in utter failure. He wasn't punished very severely since he contributed in New Thracia's establishment, but he was dropped down to an unimportant slack post. In his boredom, he would often catch unsuspecting personnel and ramble about his past days of glory. Gallery Eyrios.png|Eyrios's portrait in Thracia 776 Eyrios TCG.jpg|Eyrios as seen in the Fire Emblem Trading Game artwork Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 characters